Action Man
by Hobsonfan
Summary: In Ramblin' Boy the camera cuts away early from the scene with Robbie and Laura on the bridge, leaving many viewers to imagine that what came next was their first kiss. In this story there is a turn of events when Action Man becomes part of the drama.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, not for profit, story. I do not own these characters, just borrowing them from Lewis.****

**A/N: This chapter is for those of us who thought Laura was much too patient with Robbie's frustrating lack of action over the years. **

* * *

><p>Robbie and Laura stood on the bridge together only a couple hours after he had brought her coffee at the lab early in the morning. He needed to see her again and couldn't wait until lunch even though he was wrapping up a murder investigation. Talk about work quickly changed to more personal matters. Robbie had a question for her.<p>

"And when I do nail Faulkner and his mates…do you fancy a ride one night after work?"

That got her attention. Laura shifted gears. "A ride?"

Robbie looked confused.

"What? I mean a bike ride. There's a bike hire shop…"

Laura couldn't hide her amusement. Just for a moment she thought he might have meant something else. Then she realized this was Robbie after all.

"Oh, Robbie. You? On a bike?"

They dissolved into laughter over his choice of words. Robbie put his arms lightly around her waist. He was finally ready. After all the years of friendship and hints that they could be something more to each other, now was the time to begin his new chapter. And he wanted Laura to be on every page. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer, allowing himself to really feel her for the first time. She looked up at him and he bent down to…

Laura's phone rang. She hesitated for a second thinking maybe Robbie was actually going to take a risk.

The pair of them were dedicated to their jobs, too dedicated at times.

Laura pulled out her phone and looked at the display. She and Robbie could both see who was calling.

Robbie smiled when he saw the name. _Peterson._ He loosened his arms for a moment to allow her to take the call, intending to shortly pick up where they left off. He looked forward to how she would quickly get rid of Action Man. His anticipation was tempered when he heard Laura say,

"Of course Alan, it's no problem."

_Alan? _

"Yes, 9 o'clock is good for me too."

"_What, does she mean 9 o'clock tonight?"_

"Let's try and meet halfway."

_Is she going out with Peterson after what just almost happened here? _Robbie took his left arm back.

"Yes Alan, it should be very interesting."

_Interesting? _Robbie took his right arm back.

"You should be very pleased with the results."

_Pleased? _Robbie took a step back.

"Just what you have been waiting for."

_I told her I was ready for a new chapter. I always thought she'd be waiting for me. _Robbie took another step back.

Laura laughed at something Peterson said to her.

"Not at all, I'll be happy to Alan."

_Happy? _Robbie clenched his fists.

"Bye for now."

Laura disconnected her phone and hoped that Robbie could finally get around to what she had supposed he was going to do before Peterson called. Instead she realized he had taken his hands back and stepped away from her. Worse than that, she saw his sullen expression and agitated body language.

"Robbie, calm down, what's the matter?"

"I'm upset is all."

"About what?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're going on a date with Peterson!"

"A what?"

"A date, now when I'm finally…"

"You're finally what Robbie?"

Robbie put his hands gently back on Laura's shoulders.

"I was going to…and now you are making plans with Action Man?"

"You shouldn't call him that right now." _Does he think I'm going out with Peterson?_

"He's not the right man for you."

"Robbie, I'm-"

"Don't you know he's all flash, no substance?"

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She backed up and away from Robbie's hands on her shoulders.

"Robbie, It's not-"

"You said he wasn't your type." He clenched his jaw.

Laura tried again.

"Robbie, you must listen-"

"Laura, you need to see sense about Peterson." Under his breath he added, "I'm not arguing".

Laura heard that. Now she was really starting to get annoyed with him.

"I don't have to see sense about him."

Robbie decided to take a stand. He needed to make his intentions known.

"I'm not going to allow you to go out with Peterson."

"Did you just say you weren't going to _allow_ me to go out with Peterson?"

"Yes."

"That's the most ridiculous thing you have ever said to me. You can't tell me who I can see or what to do. It's not as if we ever…"

Even though Robbie knew she was right, he couldn't stop acting like a jealous schoolboy. He didn't want someone else to have her, especially now when he was no longer stuck in the past.

"I'm going to stop you." There, now she would know how he felt about her.

Laura was more than frustrated now.

"How are you going to do that Robbie?"

"What?"

"How will you stop me? Are you going to physically restrain me, handcuff me, put me under arrest, hold me and never let me go?" She glared at him.

Robbie was at a loss for words. How did things change so quickly? Just a few minutes ago he was planning to kiss her and well, go on from there.

"I…No, of course not; I would never…" _hurt you_, he meant to say.

Laura put her hands on her hips.

"That's just the problem, Robbie; you would never DO anything!"

Laura turned and started to storm off, then did an about-face to do something she should have done a long time ago, tell him off.

"Are you going to let me speak now?" That was said with such authority that no one would dare say no. All Robbie could do was nod and brace himself for the news that he had waited too long and lost her to Action Man.

"Even though it's none of your business I'm going to tell you why I was so nice to Peterson just now on the phone." She paused to make sure she had his full attention. "His mother died yesterday and I was trying to schedule a discussion of some vital forensic results around his funeral and travel arrangements."

Left unspoken was that she didn't tell Robbie about the death of Peterson's mother in order to spare him more talk of funerals. "Your theory about me going out with him is rubbish. Your version of that phone call is just a fantasy."

_That was not my fantasy._ Robbie realized that he had made a colossal mistake. He hoped to apologize as quickly and as profusely as possible.

"Laura, I'm-"

"I had no intention of going out with _Alan_ again after attending Professor Yelland's lecture." Calling him Alan instead of Peterson was intentional.

"Laura please let me-"

"Now I've changed my mind."

"What?"

"Not only am I going to have dinner with Action Man, I am going to have sex with him."

"No, don't-"

She gave Robbie an excited look. "I hope he lives up to your name for him."

"Laura, you must listen-"

"In case you were wondering, there's more."

Robbie didn't want to wonder about more. "No, I -"

"Not only am I going to sleep with him, I'm going to have his baby."

"You can't mean-"

No, correct that, I'm going to have twins with him."

"Laura-"

She saved her best scathing look and voice for last.

"And then I'm going to get his name tattooed someplace you obviously never want to see!"

Laura spun back around and stormed off for good this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Robbie if that was a bit harsh. In my fantasy version of the series she did that a long time ago.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Inspector Alan Peterson stared at his phone after his call with Laura Hobson. She was the only person who extended any kindness towards him after the death of his mother. Peterson knew he wasn't well liked amongst the Oxford Police and he was also aware of the facetious nickname they had for him. Laura always was civil to him even though she had politely declined his dinner invitation some time ago. Why wouldn't she go out with him? Was it because he left her at Professor Yelland's lecture to deal with the protesters or was there someone else?

He had heard many officers speculate about the relationship between Laura and Inspector Lewis. From his perspective, Lewis didn't seem to be doing much about it. Laura deserved more and need a man of action. Maybe when he got back from his mother's funeral he would try again. At the rate Robbie Lewis moved, he wasn't likely to whisk her away before then.

Robbie watched Laura hurry away. She ignored him when he called her name. He wanted to race after her but his legs appeared frozen in place. How did such a lovely moment go pear shaped? And why wasn't he doing anything about it? Why was he never doing anything about it? Usually he would throw himself back into work instead of facing up to his feelings for Laura. Not this time.

Robbie made several attempts to call her and she didn't answer.

He went to the mortuary where he was met by Dr. Angus Rawbone, arms crossed over his massive chest.

"If you are looking for Dr. Hobson, she's gone home."

Rawbone's eyes bored into Robbie. "The only other time she took unexpected leave from work was when she was almost buried alive. You were involved in that and I have a feeling you are again."

Robbie opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it, not knowing what to say. When he did figure out what to say it wasn't Rawbone he wanted to be talking to.

Robbie shifted his weight from one foot to the other while deciding on his next move. Rawbone brought him to a standstill by shouting in his ear, "It's time to either fish or cut bait, Inspector." Robbie stopped and stared uncomprehendingly so Rawbone clarified and commanded, "Action man, time for action."

As he watched Lewis walk away the notoriously uncivil doctor muttered, "a nod's as good as a wink to a blind horse, or a daft inspector."

Robbie knew he needed to do something, take action as Rawbone said, and he had to do it immediately. He did something unheard of in the Robbie Lewis book of policing. He would take off work during an important case. Robbie called Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent and told her he had an emergency and would have to have the rest of the day off, and likely the next three days as well. He went to his flat to make plans.

Innocent knew it must be a real emergency for Inspector Lewis to take off just as a major murder and drugs case was coming together. She suspected it must involve one of his children. There weren't many people Robbie would put before the job. Even though Peterson was also taking a few days off she assured him that the case would be resolved without him. Her intention was to take it over herself. It had been a long time since she had done some real police work. And she wouldn't have to worry about Robbie being too easy on his former friend and errant copper Jack Cornish.

Meanwhile, Laura was at home in her garden. Even though it was a bit early she had fixed a salad for lunch and poured herself a glass of wine. She hadn't really needed to take off work as she wasn't so much upset by what happened with Robbie as she was pleased with herself that she finally was able to put her needs first. For once she wasn't afraid of hurting his feelings. A true friend shouldn't expect you to walk around on eggshells all the time. It would have been better to vent her feelings in small doses over the years rather than exploding with them like she did today. She never seriously considered doing any of those things with Peterson although she suspected he would approach a relationship with much more intensity than Robbie ever would.

She did value their friendship and knowing that it never was going to be more than that would allow her to move on. Robbie would have to understand that while they remained friends, there were going to be limits on his possessive and jealous behavior. And from now on, she would speak her mind without worrying about wounding him. The world continually progresses and so should the pair of them.

Laura had to admit there were times she wistfully considered a romantic relationship with Robbie although logically she doubted he would ever be able to move on from Val's death. Even the other night when he said he was ready for a new chapter, she wasn't convinced. What had he done to prove that? Yes, he had held her hand after helping her over a fence and while that was nice, it had more of a sweet, companionable feel to it rather than a passionate one. If they were 12 years old it would have been enough. So while it was a start she needed more.

Laura Hobson was not going to sit around pining about a man, even Robbie Lewis. Many years ago, her grandmother gave her very good advice. 'Do not chase a man. Be true to yourself, work hard, and carve out your place in the world. The right man who deserves to be in your life will come to you, and beg to stay.'

Laura heard her phone ringing and went to answer it. She saw that it was Robbie again. It would be childish to continue ignoring his calls and regardless of today's events she did care about him and always would.

"Hi Robbie." Her tone was not overly enthusiastic.

"Oh, that's a relief; you are still talking to me."

"We're friends Robbie, even if I'm upset with you."

"Rawbone said you took off work and went home."

"I felt like sitting in my garden."

Robbie suspected it was more than that.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Laura, I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us."

"Is there one?"

"Yes, please let me apologize in person. I can meet you somewhere if you are afraid to have me in your house."

"I'm not afraid of you Robbie. Just what are you planning to apologize for?"

"For making you think I would hurt you."

Laura sighed into the phone. "That's not what you should apologize for. I never believed you would ever physically harm me. You don't get it do you." She tapped her fingers on the phone impatiently. "Think very carefully about what I said to you earlier. You can come over in two hours if you have figured out what to apologize for."

"I'll be there." She disconnected the call before Robbie had a chance to say, "I want to always be there."

Robbie replayed the entire conversation after Peterson's call in his head. Somewhere in there was a clue to what he needed to apologize for. He wanted Laura in his life; he needed her in his life. He counted on her being there for him whenever he was ready. Did she want and need him now? He was going to put more effort in this apology than he had ever done for anything before.

After careful consideration Robbie made a list of actions and inactions to be sorry about. And he was going to have to do more than just apologize. Rawbone's words echoed in his mind, "Action man, time for action."

Robbie looked through a drawer full of business cards collected from assorted witnesses, suspects, and persons of interest over the years. He selected one and reached for his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

While Robbie went off to do some important errands, Laura was home rereading Miranda Thornton's book, _How Women Can Survive Without Men_. Even though she had come to the conclusion years ago that she could survive without a man, it didn't stop her from being willing to accept the right man if he came along and proved he deserved her.

Laura was absorbed in her reading and lost track of the time. Exactly two hours after she ended her phone call with Robbie the doorbell rang. She left the garden to answer it expecting Robbie's usual apology, that it was his fault for wanting something to be true before he had all the facts.

She decided that if he brought her a bottle of wine they would share it while they came to some sort of agreement as to the limits of their friendship. And if he didn't bring a bottle, although she suspected he would have some sort of peace offering, she would offer to share the rest of the one she had started on earlier.

Laura opened the door to find Robbie on the other side, his hands full with a bottle of her favorite wine and a very large brown paper bag. She couldn't see what was in it as he had the top folded down. Then she noticed a gardening pot by his feet with what looked like the seedling of a tree. Laura couldn't help but smile at his bounty of gifts although she still had no intention of letting him off easily and she doubted that he figured out what he should apologize for.

"Hi Robbie. Do you need a hand with all that?"

"No, no, I'll just make two trips if you don't mind if I come in."

"I don't mind." She stepped out of the way of the door.

Robbie entered and quickly deposited the wine in the kitchen and the bag on a chair in the front room. He went back to bring in the third item.

"You can show me where you want to plant this." He lifted it up so she could read the horticultural label. "It's a Red Rose Apple tree. I was going to get you a couple of dozen roses but well, they die you see, and I wanted something that would last…much longer." (_Forever¸ I should have said forever.)_

Laura was studying the label and the small sprig of growth in the container.

"Thank-you Robbie. I've heard of this kind of apple tree. I never considered getting one because they require a lot of care. I promise though that I will give this one my best effort and enjoy watching it grow over the years."

"I could take care of it for you." That came out quickly and he paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I mean, if you want me to. The botanist told me how much work it required so I got this for you with the intention of tending to it myself."

Laura looked up from reading the care instructions and saw that Robbie looked very sincere in his offer.

"I might take you up on that if you still want to after we've talked about a few things."

"I'm sure I will." Robbie went and set the tree down by the door to the garden. He was relieved just to be invited in her house. He waved his arm towards the sofa in the sitting room. "Laura, please sit down."

"All right, Robbie." Laura sat on the sofa.

"We'll talk about whatever you want to. Before we do that, if it's all right with you, I'd like to apologize and well, you can tell me if I got it right, finally." He stood until she nodded at the space next to her then he sat and nervously placed his hands on his knees.

"Go ahead, Robbie."

He took a deep breath.

"Laura, I acted liked a jealous schoolboy today. You told me to think very carefully about what you said earlier and I did." He took a paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "I need to apologize for my behavior earlier today and for many other things I've done or haven't done over the last several years."

"What's that?" She pointed at his paper.

"I made a list. I didn't want to forget anything. And if I've missed something, I hope you'll tell me so I can add it. If it's important to you it's important to me."

Laura now realized that this was not going to be an ordinary apology. Robbie was nervous, like someone awaiting sentencing from a judge.

"Robbie, do you want a glass of wine or something stronger before you get started?"

"No, no thank-you. I want my mind to be clear and to show you that I really mean this and don't need anything to encourage me to say what you deserve to hear."

Laura shifted around to face him directly. "All right then, go ahead."

"About today, first I should apologize for jumping the gun. Without all the facts I came up with my rubbish theory that you were going out with Peterson. And it really wasn't any business of mine if you were going out with him or anyone else."

"No, it wasn't. I've never been able to talk to you about any dates or boyfriends I've had."

"That's my fault and leads me to the real reason I need to apologize."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I've been sending you mixed messages for years now, hinting that maybe we could be more than friends and then never doing anything about it. I just expected that you would be waiting for me if and when I was ready to move on. That wasn't fair to you, expecting you to put your life on hold for me."

"To be honest Robbie, I kept some of my life private because I knew it would upset you when I had relationships with other men."

"I know, and that wasn't right. As your friend I should have wanted you to be happy. The worst part was I acted like I wanted you only when I knew someone else wanted you. When I believed you weren't seeing anyone I took it for granted that you would always be there waiting for me."

"Yes, I know you did."

"You knew? And even so, you were always a better friend to me than I was to you."

"You needed a good friend."

Robbie put his hand on her arm.

"You needed and deserved a good friend too and there were so many times I wasn't there for you. I only thought about myself, using Val's death as an excuse to be selfish and not consider your feelings. It's not your fault that I had remorse for things I did and did not do in the past. Withholding affection from you now doesn't make it up to Val for me not being the perfect husband."

Laura looked at Robbie and could see pain in his eyes. She had seen it many times before only now it was different. This time it was for her.

"It's true; there were some times when I wanted you to reach out to me although I didn't want you to be forced into it by guilt or duty. I turned to other people who wanted to be there."

Robbie knew he deserved that.

"Laura, I hope you won't ever have to turn to someone else again because I'll be there for you whenever you need or want me." He looked at the paper with numerous entries. "Do you want me to go over all the times I failed to act, to do the right thing?"

"No, that won't be necessary. We both know what's on that list. As does everyone who knows us."

"Laura, I am sorry for each and every one."

"All right, Robbie. I don't want to live in the past."

"I don't want to either. The future is what matters now."

"Is that what you meant by a new chapter?"

"Yes, for a start. That's another thing on my list." He stopped to look at the paper. "I should have said that it would be our new chapter, not just mine, and well, asked if that was what you wanted."

Laura had to wonder, was it what she wanted? It seemed the rest of the world thought she did and wanted it for her. Before she could respond Robbie continued.

"The worst thing I did was to not ever tell you that I want and need you in my life every day for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I never said that before today. My life would be empty without you in it."

"I want you in my life too Robbie. You are a great friend."

"I can't live without you at least as my friend. To be truly alive I need you to be my partner in life."

"Partner?"

"I'll understand if you need some distance from me. And if you choose someone else to be your partner, I promise to support you, as long as you are happy." He looked at her again with the pain evident in his eyes. "Even if it's Peterson who makes you happy, I'll still want to be your friend."

She was shocked to hear those words from him. "Robbie, about Peterson, I explained that, before I vented some built up frustrations."

"I know you did. And well, I shouldn't say something unkind about him while he is grieving for his mother but I should have credited you with some taste. You said he wasn't your type and I don't think he's good enough for you." He looked at her sadly. "Then again, I'm not good enough for you either."

"That's not true Robbie. You are good enough; you've just never been ready enough."

"Somehow I get the feeling that maybe you used him to tell me off because a part of you does want someone more like him, someone who takes action."

"That's very perceptive of you, Robbie."

"When you asked me how I would stop you from going out with Peterson I should have said that I was going to hold you and never let you go. I didn't you see, because I didn't want to risk you getting mad at me for trying to order you about."

"It doesn't mean you shouldn't take a risk."

"I know that now. As it turns out not saying it was what upset you."

"Unlike you, I decided to speak my mind."

"I really should be thanking you for doing that. I needed to hear it and I did take some action." He paused to see her look of surprise. "Laura, I want to show you something. Do you mind if I take my jacket off?"

"No, I don't mind."

Robbie took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a red heart with Laura's name tattooed on his arm.

Laura's eyes widened even though she knew immediately that it wasn't a permanent tattoo. Robbie, always honest, told her.

"It's not real because there wasn't enough time. I will get a real one either here on my arm where everyone can see it or someplace else, where only you can see it, whatever you want."

"Robbie…" She couldn't think of what else to say. This was such a bold move for him.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Robbie could see the bewilderment in her eyes. She looked up at him with a million questions.

There was only one answer. Laura saw him leaning down to her with the slight twitch in his eye that he got when he was nervous. His lips connected with hers lightly then he backed away just enough to see her reaction. She smiled and he felt able to exhale freely for the first time since she left him at the bridge. He moved towards her again this time for a deliberate, loving, passionate kiss that took her breath away. The clock on the wall chimed the hour. Neither one of them heard it.

"This is what we were meant to do earlier today on the bridge. I'm sorry I messed that up." He touched her face gently. "Did I apologize for the right things?"

Laura took a minute to answer. This was not the same Robbie she knew as her friend. The look in his eyes was different, she could detect the scent of maleness, and his hands were moving closer to places they had never been before.

"Yes, that will do very nicely Robbie." She thought this must be the end of it at least for today.

"That's not all."

"No?"

"I didn't just come here to apologize. I came to DO something." He looked up towards the top of her stairs. "I want to make you forget about Peterson and more importantly I hope to convince you to forgive me for all the things I should have said and done long ago. I'm tired of me making you wait."

This was more than she ever expected from Robbie, even in a new chapter.

He stood up and held out his hand. She took it. This time there was no fence.


	4. Chapter 4

Upstairs in Laura's bedroom, it was now very quiet. Robbie's arms were wrapped gently around her. He wanted to hold Laura and never let her go; instead he kept her close and gave her some space at the same time by not holding on too tightly. She absentmindedly rubbed his arm with her thumb while his breath warmed her ear. Robbie was almost afraid to speak and Laura herself was speechless.

"Laura, did I make you forget about Peterson?"

Robbie could only hear the sound of their breathing in unison until finally she answered.

"Who?"

"Was that all right then?"

She smiled at him. "Robbie, do you want to have triplets?"

"Only if you do."

They looked at each other and dissolved into laughter just as they had done many times before. That was the only familiar part in this scene. Things were different between them now. They both were content to stay silent for awhile longer then Robbie could feel Laura shifting around.

"Laura, I need to go downstairs and get the bag I brought for you."

"Go ahead Robbie; I could use a minute alone right about now."

"Okay, I won't be long. I don't ever want to keep you waiting again."

Laura wondered what might be in the bag. From the size of it she imagined it held several books that James recommended. Of course that was the old Robbie who gave her books.

Robbie came in with the brown paper bag and set it on a chair. He reached in and pulled out another large bag, this one a shiny black, and set it on the bed next to her. The exquisite silver writing on the side said_ Guilty Secrets_.

Not for the first time today Robbie had surprised her. "What's that?"

"It's a lingerie chain. Every high street has one."

"I know that Robbie. What were you doing there?"

"I knew I really had a lot of catching up to do where you were concerned. I called Lakshmi Eyre. She's CEO of _Guilty Secrets_ and gave me her card a few years back when I interviewed her for a case." He pointed at the bag. "I told her I had an emergency and she said to go right over to the Oxford shop where a personal shopper would be waiting for me."

"You have a personal shopper at _Guilty Secrets_?"

"I do now. Her name is Estelle. And she gave me a loyalty card too."

Laura wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. Either that or Robbie really meant it when he said he was starting a new chapter. She wondered what books he had been reading lately.

"So what's in the bag?"

"I picked out some things for you to wear and the rest well, Estelle recommended for us. I don't know what most of this stuff is, I just said I wanted everything we needed for a romantic weekend away."

"A what?"

"I booked us a suite at bed and breakfast in Kent this weekend. It's in a very rural area, not much to do there, I'm afraid..." He suddenly looked very nervous. "I hope you'll agree to go with me, that is, if you decide to forgive me."

"A weekend away?"

"Yes, just the two of us. I'm off work until Monday and I know that you are not on call this weekend. I should tell you that Rawbone recommended this place, well, he gave me a brochure with the information so I took it as a recommendation."

"It must be the place he and his wife go every few months." She sighed. "He, like everyone else in the world has been hoping that you and I would eventually get together."

"I was a bit surprised that he gave me that, and well in his own way a call to action. He was unexpectedly very helpful."

"You and James are stuck in your assumption that he's uncivil and has a terrible bedside manner. I know for a fact that his wife would certainly disagree. I consider him a friend and valued colleague."

"Yes, I was wrong about him. I was wrong a lot lately." He pointed at the bag. I want you to have all these things even if you decide against going away with me this weekend. If it's too soon, maybe another time, I'll wait until you are ready."

Laura looked in the bag and at the variety of packages inside. She had to admit that at first glance she didn't know what some of it was either. She pulled out a box, opened the lid and put her hand in.

"Robbie, this is Mulberry Silk. It's absolutely lovely and I've never seen a color quite like this before."

"Estelle said it's the best in the world and that's what you deserve, always. And the color is called Snowflake Blue. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was meant for you."

"All this, Robbie…" Laura was at a loss for words.

"Yes, all for you. I wanted you to have nice things, from me. And earlier what I did, well that was to make you forget about Peterson. I still need to convince you to forgive me."

Laura may have already been inclined to forgive him but she decided to let him continue with his plan of action.

"I am now aware of your powers of persuasion and it's possible they may convince me to forgive you."

"Before, well that was meant to be just for you but well erm, I enjoyed that too."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Robbie. I was hoping you did."

"Well, you see, I wanted to do something for you while I should wait awhile, so I would know what you felt like when I well, all those times you needed me and I didn't do anything."

"You want to know what it feels like to have to wait for something you want?"

"Yes. I want to do it again if you're happy about that. I'll try not to feel good about it. That won't be easy."

She grinned at him. "Imagine you are at the dentist; that should take all the enjoyment out of it for you."

He grinned back at her. "That should work. Oh, sorry I forgot. You said there were things you wanted to talk about today and I got us a bit sidetracked."

"That's okay, they'll keep. I'm happy about being a bit sidetracked and I won't be imaging I'm at the dentist."

Later, they both stared awkwardly at ceiling still a bit surprised at what all had happened that afternoon. Robbie took his hand and gently turned her head towards him. He wanted her to see how much this meant to him and that all the waiting and stammering were over.

"Laura, I want you to know that I love you. Please let me stay in your life. And even if you don't forgive me, I'll always love you." Now they were holding tight to each other. "Don't decide straightaway. Take some time on your own to think about it. I want you to be sure."

Laura saw the wisdom of that. She would agree to just about anything right now. She didn't want this moment to end so she took several minutes before answering.

"All right Robbie, I will give it my utmost consideration. We can meet up later tonight."

"I'll go wait at my flat."

"No, go back to work, or at least check in. I'll feel better if you do."

"Okay, I will, only because you said so."

Reluctantly Robbie let go of her. He kissed her again before getting up. Laura smiled to herself as she compared his kisses today to the ones on her cheek each birthday. This was a new chapter indeed.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy you decided to do something."

"Oh good. And I'm really happy you didn't actually get a tattoo of Peterson's name."

She smirked at him. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

He blushed. "I'm sure."

"I always figured you were the eyes closed, lights off, no talking type."

"Not in our new chapter."

"I will definitely take that into consideration. Bye for now, Robbie."

"Bye for now Laura."

Laura planned to have another look in that _Guilty Secrets_ bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent had a very satisfying afternoon, professionally satisfying. She got a confession out of Peter Faulkner to the murder of Johnny Jay and would soon have all the evidence needed for drugs charges as well. Instead of her usual day of soothing politicians, journalists, advocates, and the Chief Constable, she got some real police work done. Inspector Lewis found her at her desk crossing the Ts on some paperwork. She inquired about his family and gave him an update on the case and found herself in a celebratory mood.

"Robbie, if you can spare an hour off from dealing with your emergency, let's meet at 7 to have a drink at the White Horse and I can fill you in on all the details of the case. There was a good result if I may say so myself. I can't stay long; I'll have to leave by 8 for an outing with my ladies group."

That would work perfectly for Robbie. He called Laura and asked if she could meet him at the pub at 8 and she agreed. Maybe by then she would have an answer for him.

Laura stared at her phone. She didn't know this new Robbie very well and was overwhelmed by all the things he said and did that afternoon. It felt strange, although really good strange. She was a bit restless and decided to go to the White Horse early and wait for Robbie. When she entered she saw that he was already there. She did not notice anyone else in the room but him.

Robbie saw Laura enter the pub. The five seconds it took her to walk towards him were the longest of his life. He tried to read the expression on her face. All he could see was determination. Was she going to tell him off again, this time in front of Innocent and Hathaway? He braced himself for doom.

Once again, his theory was rubbish.

Laura headed straight for Robbie, threw her arms around his neck and gave him her answer. She would forgive him, go away with him for the weekend, and be his partner in life. That was all said with a kiss. For the first two seconds he was so stunned he stood with his arms at his sides then realizing their new chapter was going to happen after all he put his arms around her and kissed her back.

Breathless after breaking off the kiss, Laura said, "I've been thinking about doing that all afternoon."

"Same here."

Robbie kissed her again. After a few minutes he let her know that they were not alone. He didn't care who saw them but wanted to make sure she was aware of the open mouthed stares from Jean Innocent and James Hathaway.

Jean Innocent's face was a picture. She almost blurted out, "Emergency, my royal English arse!" Then she let the moment of irritation pass. At least now Robbie Lewis would look forward to going home at night. And the pair of them looked very happy. Robbie must have responded well to the emergency. She looked down at her glass of wine. Perhaps the drinks tonight were to celebrate another good result that had nothing to do with policing.

James Hathaway was stunned. After years of trying to figure out what was going on between his boss and Dr. Hobson they showed him. Apparently he had missed a lot in the short time he was away.

Innocent and Hathaway came to the same conclusion, that Robbie and Laura wanted to be alone and not having drinks with them. They stopped at the bar on the way out to make their apologies. Robbie and Laura hadn't got their drink orders in yet so they decided to leave the pub as well and go someplace where there weren't so many witnesses.

On their way they passed Dr. Angus Rawbone and his wife at a table by the front window. Rawbone caught Laura's eye as they were leaving the pub. She stopped to talk to him and Robbie said he would wait outside for her.

"Everything all right Dr. Hobson?"

"Yes, very all right. Thanks for your help."

Mrs. Rawbone beamed at her husband. "Angus is such a sweetie, wants everyone to be happy just like us."

As Laura joined Robbie outside she recalled the shocked looks on the faces of Jean Innocent and James Hathaway and her own initial embarrassment about having kissed him in front of an audience.

"I didn't know they were there."

Robbie, becoming ever so comfortable in their new chapter didn't mind at all. Laughing together they crossed the street with no destination in mind.

"Robbie, I am going to work a half a day tomorrow. I have a 9 o'clock meeting with Peterson." She looked at him to see his reaction. Robbie just nodded. "Then I am all yours for the weekend."

Robbie liked the sound of that. Only he wanted her for more than just the weekend and he would make sure to tell her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll wait for you to get off work and pack, and then we'll go."

"I don't need to pack. All I need is the bag from _Guilty Secrets_. You even thought to put in a toothbrush for me." She put her arm around his waist.

"That's the only thing in the bag that came from another shop. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't go away for the weekend without a toothbrush."

"After today you know me better than ever. And just so there is no misunderstanding between us, before I kissed you I meant to say I forgive you. I uh, jumped the gun."

"Thanks for not making me wait long."

"No more waiting Robbie, for either of us."

"I am really looking forward to the weekend away, just us, no distractions."

"Hopefully it works out that way. The last time the Rawbones went there the other couples wanted to split them up so he could play golf with the men and she could go into town shopping with women. Fortunately Angus Rawbone can't be steamrolled by anyone."

"If there are other couples there, I am not going to play golf with the men. The only person I want to spend time with is you. And you are not going shopping with the women." Robbie froze, upset with himself. Did he just mess that up? "I mean, unless you want to. I want you all to myself so I hope that's what you want too."

Laura knew he was worried. They passed a bench. "Sit down Robbie." She turned to face him. "Earlier today when you told me I wasn't allowed to go out with Peterson, you had no right to say that. Now, you have some skin in the game, to coin a phrase."

Robbie looked at her a bit confused. "I didn't mean to order you about. I did want to express my wish for us to spend the weekend together, alone."

"I have no intention of letting you order me about. I do like having you make your wishes known and I promise not to overreact like I did earlier today. That was years of pent up frustrations. They are gone now."

"Oh good."

"This will be a weekend just for us. I am not planning on any shopping this weekend unless we run out of something and they have a _Guilty Secrets_ shop nearby."

Robbie put his arm around her and she settled into his chest.

"Laura, after the weekend I hope you'll want to plan another trip with me, to a sun drenched island somewhere for a couple of weeks."

"As long as it's a remote island."

They reenacted the kiss in the pub for several minutes not minding any of the looks they received from passerbys.

"Robbie, I am really looking forward to the weekend. Aside from work in the morning we still have to get through tonight. Any suggestions?"

Robbie tried to look serious. "Maybe Petersen is free tonight?"

Laura pretended to look bewildered. "Who?"

They both laughed.

"Robbie, I can think of something that involves action and a man, but not Peterson."

He raised his eyebrows. She nodded.

He stood, took both her hands and pulled her up.

"You don't need to pack anything for tonight either. Estelle fixed us up an emergency overnight bag to keep at my flat. And I got in a supply of toothbrushes for you. We can pick up where we left off earlier."

"I've been thinking about that all afternoon too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies to Asimurcwwt and anyone else expecting a body in the bathtub. This time there are no delays, no interruptions, and no stressful cliffhanger. They have waited long enough. And I need to clear my schedule for our granddaughter's first birthday (Grandpa wants to get her a llama) and to watch the first new Lewis episode on Sunday!**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a very rural part of Kent, Carl and Ruth Tilden sat at the kitchen table in their bed and breakfast establishment. Ruth watched as Robbie Lewis climbed back up the stairs with the breakfast tray.<p>

"I haven't seen her all weekend and the only time I've seen him is when he's come down to get food. He brings it up to her. I wonder if the poor dear isn't feeling well. She's such a tiny little thing, probably works hard all week and needs some rest."

"I've seen them twice."

"You have? When?"

"First time was early yesterday morning. I got up to have a pee and when I looked out the window I saw a torchlight on the east lawn. At first I thought it was just him, and then I caught a glimpse of her blond head. It was like they were just one person."

"They must have gone out to watch the sunrise. He asked about the best place on the property for that when they checked in. It's so romantic."

"It's damn foolish if you ask me, getting up before dawn just to see something so ordinary it happens every day."

Ruth sat for a few minutes letting her mind wander dreamily to picture the kind of man who gets up early to go out and watch the rising sun with the woman he loves.

"He wanted the suite to be filled with flowers when they arrived. Isn't that lovely?"

"It was unnecessary. Why pay extra for flowers in the room when you can simply go outside to see them for free? Not that I minded collecting the extra fee."

"Carl, you will be forever clueless about some things."

"Well I'm not as balmy as him upstairs. When he called to book the accommodations he asked about lighting candles in the rooms. I told him no, it was a fire hazard."

Ruth sighed. "I love the way a room looks lit up by candles."

Carl looked at her disappointed face. "Well, it could be a way to save on the electricity costs. Maybe I'll consider it."

"When was the second time you saw them?"

"Last evening as I was putting the bins out I spied them under the gazebo. Again it appeared to be just him until I caught her blond head move."

"You shouldn't be spying on the guests Carl."

"I had to make sure there wasn't any funny business going on, didn't I?"

Her eyes widened. "And was there?"

"It was difficult to tell." He saw Ruth's wistful look. "I imagine they were star gazing."

"Yes, that must be it. Perhaps she is interested in science."

"I saw him come down alone one other time while you were out yesterday doing the shopping."

"Oh, did he want something?"

"No, not from us. He had his mobile phone to his ear as he met a deliveryman at the front door, one of those expensive same day services."

"What did he have delivered?"

"I'm not sure. All I heard was the man say something about it being a secret."

"Goodness, do you think they are secret agents?"

"You watch too many cop shows Ruth. Anyway, I suppose it's none of our concern. I'm just happy that we're paid up for all four suites for the weekend. That's a good thing."

"Yes, although none of the other couples booked in for the weekend showed up. The Rawbones canceled and the others," she looked at a list on the table, "Hathaway and Innocent, paid in advance and never arrived."

"No matter. We left the rooms open for them in case they came late."

"Well, it would have been nice for our new guests to have some other couples to socialize with over the weekend. He might have liked to golf with the other men while she went into town shopping with the women."

"Somehow he doesn't look like the golfing type and it was too wet anyway. And don't people prefer to shop online these days?"

"Even so, I'm sure she would have been happy to have some other women to talk to. And what a shame that except for early yesterday morning and last night it has been rainy and overcast all weekend. They didn't even go out to walk around the grounds in the daylight hours. I'm sure some sun would have been good for her."

"We are not responsible for the weather, Ruth."

"At least if the other couples were here they could have played cards or charades in the lounge. I'm sure they would have enjoyed some group activities."

Carl would bet that Robbie and Laura were not interested in playing games with other guests.

"They are getting their money's worth in food by the looks of the trays he carries up, full breakfast in the morning, tea and muffins in the afternoon, and wine and cheese in the evening."

"I got in enough food for four couples and put it out thinking the others might show up. And that wee small lass must need to eat to keep her strength up. They never even went out to dinner in the evening."

"Why go out when you've provided them enough to last all day." Carl figured Robbie was happy to save money by not eating out.

"She could use a large helping of mashed potato. A heavy wind would blow her away."

Carl doubted it. He saw her in the daylight when they checked in. Laura Hobson, despite her small size, looked liked the strongest woman he had ever met.

"Well, you don't need to fix her any. I'm sure she has everything she needs. And if she doesn't it's not our concern."

Ruth allowed herself to fantasize about Robbie and Laura. There was something about the couple that intrigued her and made her wish them much happiness. "I expect he's taking very good care of her."

"C'mon, let's go back to back to the cottage. It's time for _Bargain Hunt_." The Tildens lived in a small cottage on the grounds separate from the Bed and Breakfast.

"I do wish you had put televisions in the rooms. There really isn't much to do here and most people expect it these days."

"The brochure specifically states how the rooms are equipped. It's not our fault if they don't read carefully."

"I'll come back in an hour to be here when they check out. I do hope they don't have any complaints."

Robbie and Laura had no complaints about the weekend.

As they got ready to leave Laura listened to the messages on her phone.

The first one was from Alan Peterson who called her on his way home from his mother's funeral. "Laura, thank-you for your kindness when my mother died, and accommodating my schedule to discuss the Wilkes case. When I get back to Oxford, I'd like to buy you a drink." He was tempted to add, "If you ever need any action, I'm your man."

Peterson hoped after that drink they could move on to dinner.

Saturday night when Peterson returned from his mother's funeral he ran into Dr. Rawbone in the pub. He asked if Laura was working this weekend. Rawbone told him that not only was she not working; Dr. Hobson and Inspector Lewis had gone away for the weekend together. He clasped Peterson on the shoulder and told him that he could stop hanging around the mortuary hoping to run into her.

Laura had a second message from Peterson.

"Laura, Alan again. I guess I should extend that invitation for a drink to include Lewis." He voice was flat and no longer sounded like Action Man.

Each day over the weekend Laura insisted that Robbie check his phone for any messages from his children. The second day there was one from his daughter.

"Hi Dad, I hope you and Laura are having a nice time and please let this be more than just a friends weekend like the trip to the opera you planned. Well, at least you got to go this time and there were no interruptions. And no offense Dad, but you could be a bit more active. I'm sure Laura would appreciate it." There was a pause where Lyn could be heard calling her son's name. "Gotta go, your grandson is being mysteriously quiet, so that means trouble. Love you, bye. Oh, call me when you get home and tell me all about it."

Robbie would tell Lyn they had a lovely time, and that's all. Well maybe he would assure his daughter that he was active enough for Laura and she did appreciate it. He was very pleased with the results of the weekend and with himself for all the planning, even making sure there would be no other guests. He vowed to take the same good care of Laura for the rest of his life, if she'd let him. He would be the luckiest man in the world if she filled all the pages of his new chapter.

As Robbie headed out to the car with the _Guilty Secrets_ bags secured in a suitcase so as to not to startle their elderly hosts, Laura took one last look around the suite and contemplated the events of the last 4 days. If she had known this was how Robbie would react to her telling him off she would have done it long ago. Of course maybe Robbie wouldn't have been ready to hear it until now and that's why she never did it before. And this was the Robbie she wanted, not the one who was idling in the past.

She watched Robbie out of the window and smiled. Her grandmother's prediction was amended slightly. The right Action Man who deserved to be in her life came to her and begged to stay.

She would let him.

* * *

><p><strong>I will not be divulging any details of the new episodes to those of you who have to wait a bit longer to see them, unless of course you get out the thumbscrews.<strong>

**Happy Trails!**


End file.
